Mechant l'un
by 10000PoisonedKisses
Summary: Rodolphus sneeks in late one night and finds himself face to face with his brother. Rated for language, mental abuse, and violence.


Title: Mechant l'un  
Pairing: No pairing, implied Rabastan Alecto  
Rating: M  
Warning: Rabastan pushes Rodolphus' buttons, finally breaking him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with it.

Mechant l'un

The Slytherin common room was always cold no matter how many torches blazed in it. It was late, nearly 2 in the morning and most every student had retired to their beds. Most, but not all. Rabastan Lestrange waited. It was one of his talents. Unlike most other Slytherins whose patience was constantly worn thin, Rabastan had the ability to sit for hours as long as he got what he wanted in the end.

Right now he waited for his brother Rodolphus to return. Recently it had been brought to his attention by his lover, Alecto, that Rodolphus had still not taken any action to get Bellatrix into his bed. Rabastan's father along with the Blacks we breathing down his neck to encourage his younger brother to do so to bring the two families together. The responsibility would have fallen on Rabastan's shoulders had he not been bedding Alecto. As it was, the Belvidere's were an important ally to the Lestrange's and by courting their daughter, Rabastan had fulfilled his obligations to both families. And so Rabastan waited.

At half past the hour, the door finally opened and a small blond crept in, half his body shielded by an invisibility cloak. He pulled off the rest of the material and shook his head, pale tresses falling around his angular face handsomely. He had dark green eyes encased by a medium brown color and pale lips that were fuller than most men's. From where he stood, he could not see the tall, dark haired man seated in the overstuffed green chair nearest to the fire. He started when he heard Rabastan clear his throat.

"Rodolphus, you're out late. Got past ol' Filtch with my cloak did you?"

"Er, yeah," Rodolphus murmured, looking like a kid who'd just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Rodolphus always looked anxious, like he was waiting for something terrible to happen to him.

Rabastan smiled, rising from his chair and moved towards his younger brother with liquid grace. Rodolphus recoiled slightly, obviously nervous around his sibling. Lately it seemed as if Rabastan's sanity had fled him, leaving him in an unstable state. His mood changed at the drop of a hat these days and Rodolphus has been on the receiving end of his brother's anger too many times. He stepped forward, reaching out his hand to return his brother's cloak to him.

Rabastan's hand closed around the cloth so near Rodolphus' that their fingers touched, causing the smaller Slytherin to pull away. Rabastan smiled his wicked smile and dropped his hand.

"What's wrong brother? Do you fear my touch?" the older man asked, dark eyes glittering.

Rodolphus considered carefully before answering.

"Yes."

He knew it was better not to lie to his brother, since Rabastan could see through a lie as clearly as water. Rabastan seemed pleased by the answer, as he smiled even wider.

"Why are you afraid of me, Rodolphus?" he asked, voice almost a purr. He was pleased with himself and Rodolphus wanted to make sure his mood didn't shift.

"You are more powerful than I… You're…stronger. You could destroy me like a bug," he managed to say through gritted teeth.

Vaguely, he wondered if he was overdoing it a little. Stroking his brother's ego was the easiest way to avoid a confrontation and it usually worked. Usually.

"Go on," Rabastan said, moving back to give his younger brother breathing room. Relieved, Rodolphus continued.

"You're the pride of the family. The wonderful Rabastan. Mother and Father's favorite child."  
There. He'd said it. The one thing that Rabastan loved to hear. Rodolphus had always been a disappointment compared to his brother and Rabastan rarely ever let him forget it.

"Very good. Now, do you know why I am Mother and Father's pride and joy?"

"You're…more powerful and…" Rodolphus felt like a fool. How many times did he have to repeat himself before Rabastan was satisfied? "What are you doing up anyway?" he asked, shifting the subject.

"I could ask you the same thing," Rabastan replied, eyes shifting to his brother's left arm.

Nervously, Rodolphus tugged on his shirt sleeve, frowning but not answering.

"Now, I am going to tell you why you are the disgrace of the family. Would you like to know?"

Rodolphus clenched his teeth and nodded, frustration building.

"I fulfill my duties, me petit frere."

"What do you mean?"

"You've yet to bed Bellatrix, yes? And I'm betting money that you have yet to earn your Dark Mark."

Rodolphus ignored the last comment, not wanting to get into that argument again. He would gain it when he was ready. Doing so hastily was foolish.

"What of it? We're taking slow."

"Rodolphus, Bellatrix does not 'take it slow' by any means." A horrible smile spread across his face and Rodolphus shifted uncomfortably. "I could fuck her silly before this night was out if I wanted to. I'd do it, except I already have one spoiled princess on my hands and two would just be too many." He closed his eyes as if imagining it. The taste of Bellatrix's skin, her scent. He opened his eyes and looked at his brother who was visibly shaking with rage. "You're the only slow one here."

Rodolphus clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to calm himself. He exhaled heavily and looked up to meet his brothers deep brown eyes.

"Don't talk about her like that," he said softly, trying to keep the tension out of his voice. Rabastan was like a wild beast, if Rodolphus did anything to agitate his brother, he would suffer for it.

"Why? Does it hurt you to hear the truth?"

Rodolphus shook his head, blond hair spilling over his face.

"She's not like that."

Rabastan laughed. Really laughed. It started deep in his chest and rose, spilling from his mouth like a sound some horrible beast would make as it tracked it's prey.

"Of course she's like that. Every broad in this house except Marlene McKinnon is. I know. I've had almost all of them."

"Stop it, Rabastan."

The Taller man paused, an excited look passing over his face. "You're angry with me. Do you wish to harm me?"

"Yes." The word slipped out all on it's own and Rodolphus immediately regretted it. Challanging his brother in any way tended to end messily, not only because of his abilities but because of his unstable mind.

"Do it then," the deep voice of his brother purred.

Surprised, Rodolphus blinked. "What?"

"Do what it is you've wanted to do for years."

Rodolphus shook his head. "No."

"Weakling. Pathetic mudblood loving prick. Ponce. Failure. You're not worthy of being a Lestrange. Vous me degoutez," Rabastan hissed, moving closer to Rodolphus. When he was nearly nose to nose with his younger brother, Rodolphus took a step back.

In the back of his mind, Rodolphus knew his brother was baiting him, but he couldn't help it. He raised his fist and struck his brother hard across his structured face as hard as he could.

Rabastan's head jerked, blood seeping from a cut in his lip from his brothers ring. He wiped the blood away and smiled.

"Hit me again. I like it…"

Disgust crossed the younger man's face as he watched the display. He jerked, surprised as Rabastan grabbed his wrist and pulled it close to his own chest. In Rabastan's free hand, a wand appeared. Fear crossed the blond's face when he saw the wand. A light sweat broke out over his skin, eyes twitching from his brother's face to the wand that was pressing against his chest.

Rabastan thrust it into Rodolphus' shaking hand and pressed the tip to the vital area of his own chest.

"You can do better than that. So do it."

Rodolphus shook his head, feeling panicky. "No."

"Weakling. Do it," Rabastan hissed, pressing the wand harder into his own flesh. Rodolphus strongly suspected there would be a bruise there the next day from all the abuse the skin was taking.

"No," the blond insisted, shaking his head, trying to pull away from his taller brother's strong hold.

"You disgrace me. You disgrace your family. Do what you've always wanted to do. Do it now and prove you're worth!"

"I-I can't! I won't!" Rodolphus cried, afraid that he might permanently damage his brother if he hexed him in a vital spot. Not that it wasn't tempting, but Rabastan was his brother for Merlin's sake!

He gasped and winced as his dark haired sibling tightened his grip on the wrist, crushing the tendons into bone and muscle. He squirmed and as he tried to pull away, it only increased the pain that was blooming there.

"Do it."

Tears were rising in the younger man's eyes at this point. From fear, pain, and want. He wanted to hurt his brother. Badly.

"Do it," Rabastan snarled again, face very close to Rodolphus'. His hot breath stung against the tears as his brother shook his head.

"N-no!"

"Do it!"

Rabastan was screaming now. Screaming incoherently in French , cursing Rodolphus for his weakness, his disappointments, the shame he had brought on the family. Rodolphus broke.  
"Douleur insupportable!" he shouted, white light erupting from his wand into Rabastan's chest.  
The taller man stumbled, bunching in over himself. He collapsed to his knees, a wheezing breath escaping his lips along with a rush of hot, fresh blood.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin Rabastan, I'm sorry!" Rodolphus gasped, falling to his knees in front of his brother, wand dropping to the floor. Tears ran freely down his face as he watched Rabastan writhe, blood still dripping from his mouth. He winced when he heard a sound escape his brothers blood stained lips. It was not what he expected. It was laughter. Deep, rich, laughter. As he laughed, Rabastan's eyes rolled back in his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Rodolphus repeated, still staring, not believing what he was witnessing. Quite suddenly, Rabastan quieted.

"No you're not. You liked it."

"What?"

"You liked it, didn't you?" Rabastan asked, still clutching his chest. Madness played on his face as he watched his younger brother. "You loved it. The feel of your power. You could have killed me if you hadn't pulled away at the last moment."

"No, I wouldn't ever…! I can't kill my own brother, I-"

"Don't lie to be Rodolphus. It's unbecoming. You liked it."

Very quietly, Rodolphus answered, "Yes…"

"Good. You've finally let me taste your true potential. Well done." He reached forward and clasped his hand around the back of his shaken brother's neck, pulling him very close. Rodolphus' face was forced into his brother's shoulder as he hiccuped, not daring to pull away.

"You may make me proud yet," Rabastan whispered, dark eyes closing.

"Rabastan?" the small man asked timidly.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"No. But that's what you wanted. Congratulations." Rabastan smiled his wicked smile again. "Now, the next step is to bed Bellatrix."

Rodolphus laughed nervously, his brothers blood soaking his freshly pressed shirt.


End file.
